(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a make-up pen, and in particular, a make-up pen, which is portable and the amount of cosmetic or make-up lotion, can be controlled.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Conventional make-up boxes have various sizes and contain make-up lotions or creams. But, in practical, there are drawbacks as follows: Inconvenient to carry along. Conventional pen/brush for lipstick, eyebrow pencil, or eye shadow brush are usually used together with creams or lipsticks or lotions contained in a separate container. Therefore, these items cannot be separated from one another. Therefore, all these items have to be placed in the handbag in case they are needed. But, these items are normally clustered in the handbag and it takes some time to locate the needed items. As a result, these conventional make-up items are not convenient in application. The amount of cosmetic use cannot be controlled. When a certain cosmetic is used, a brush is used to wipe the related cream and then applied to the face or the like of the user. However, the cosmetic coated to the brush cannot be easily controlled.
An object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a make-up pen comprising a pen body having a cavity to contain a make-up lotion; a head portion being a mounting head and located at one end of the pen body and having a brush partially protruded out to the exterior thereof, and a material-guiding needle being located within the brush; a cap body mounted at one end of the pen body for the capping of the head portion; a material-extracting device including a rotational cap, a driving rod, a compression spring, a ratchet wheel, a securing seat, a piston rod and a piston, wherein the rotational cap is mounted at the other end of the pen body and has one end extended to the driving rod within the pen body, and the compression spring and the ratchet wheel are mounted onto the driving rod, and the securing seat is mounted to the pen body with the end of the driving rod, and the bottom face of the securing seat and the top face of the ratchet wheel are provided with mutually engaged teeth, and the end portion of the driving rod has a screw hole and the piston rod is mounted within the screw hole and passes through the securing seat, and the end portion of the piston rod is provided with the piston; and a plurality of make-up lotion filled at the lower section of the head portion of the pen body and the cavity located above the material-extracting device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a make-up pen, wherein the make-up pen can be convenient carried in a handbag or purse, facilitating the usage of the make-up pen.
Other object and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.